


Separated Lovers

by My_Love_Forever



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem about Sam and Jules before they get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated Lovers

She glances  
At him  
From the corner  
Of her gaze  
Silently begging  
For him to tell  
Her that everything   
Will be fine  
And the rules  
Don't matter  
Because they  
Have each other  
He watches her  
Walk away  
Praying she'd   
Say yes  
To the question  
He asked  
He wishes  
He could  
Tell her  
Everything will  
Be fine  
But he cannot  
Because she  
Needs more  
And so he  
Pretends he   
Cannot see  
Her silent  
Beg


End file.
